<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babyblade lol by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911138">babyblade lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Not Beta Read, drunk fic lets goooooo, somewhat self harmish but not really. no blood drawn from sh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tommy's betrayal, but before everything else. </p><p>Techno's having a hard time coping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babyblade lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this while absolutely plastered lol</p><p>anyways agere is not a personal coping mechanism of mine but reading agere fics especially with techno are a huge huge huge comfort of mine and i kinda wish people who know more about the subject would add more little techno in their works</p><p>also i haven't watched the lastest streams so im not caught up on lore but i did buy technos youtooz plushies ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno breathed out heavily. The sudden, heavy silence weighed on his shoulders. Just yesterday, the arctic house had been lively and loud, Tommy's voice bouncing off the walls while Phil hummed a song and made food. </p><p>Yesterday was long gone, though.</p><p>Attempting to turn back to what he was doing - adding a new enchantment to his sword - Techno found himself quickly losing concentration. His mind kept wandering to his youngest brother, the latest betrayal to add to his books. No matter how often he tried to drag himself away from the events of the day before, Techno felt frustration and pain taking over everything. </p><p>In a sudden fit of rage, Techno threw the sword across the room. He hadn't aimed for anywhere in particular, but the sword ended up clattering in the corner next to his bed, near the end table with the few family photos he kept safe. </p><p>Staring at the photos across the room, Techno's mind spiraled. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality, slipping into a part of him that he hated showing. Despite the safety he could only feel when he became little, Techno absolutely hated the vulnerability that came with it. Lately though, he'd especially come to hate that involuntary side of him. </p><p>Techno belatedly realized that he was slipping younger and younger the more he thought, the last time he slipped coming to the front of his mind. A loud, unwanted sob escaped him as he thought about that time he was with Schlatt, at the beginning of the war, when the man was still his friend. The way the goat hybrid had taken advantage of his young and far too trusting self still destroyed him. </p><p>Techno hadn't realized he curled into himself until a dull ache ran through his bones, his body coiled tightly. A loud sob ripped from him, the sound coming from deep inside. Unconsciously, one of his hands came up to start scratching at his throat. His nails had thankfully been chewed short just yesterday, Techno having bitten the sharp points down to the stem in a barely suppressed mental breakdown once he'd arrived home. </p><p>Distantly, he heard a deep and kind voice next to him, but Techno couldn't recognize the voice to be safe yet. Desperately dragging his body away from the voice, tears completely blinded his vision as he begged for the person to leave him alone. </p><p>His arms were weak and barely any strength was left in his body, something his brain told him was because he was no longer big and was losing control. The weakness he felt only served to cause Techno to panic more. Laying on his side, Techno sobbed loudly, cheek pressed into the cool wooden floor. </p><p>His hand uselessly gripping the empty air next to him, Techno desperately wanted Sol, his worn and well loved stuffed pig that Phil had gotten for him in his first week in the Overworld. That pig had stayed by side for years, getting the most love whenever Techno slipped and became little. </p><p>He couldn't remember if the stuffed pig was somewhere in his house or in his ender chest. At the moment, with the fog covering his mind, he wasn't sure he'd be able to take himself to wherever she was. </p><p>Suddenly, something warm was laid over him. Reaching a hand out, Techno could feel fuzzy fabric between his fingers. Recognizing the fabric as being his favorite baby pink blanket, Techno curled into the soft blanket, panic slowly ebbing away. </p><p>The kind voice was above him again, unrecognizable words soft as a hand gently rested upon his head. Something was placed next to him, and Techno opened his eyes, only for something pink to take up most of his blurry vision. Reaching a hand out from under his blanket, he gently gripped the pink blur. Suddenly, his vision cleared and Techno was staring at Sol. Tightening his grip, Techno pulled the stuffed pig close. Curling around her, Techno could feel any panic that was left leave his body. </p><p>Finally allowing his body to relax, Techno groaned as the pain from his muscles staying taut for so long hit him. He forced himself to focus on the voice above him. It hadn't stopped talking, the soft accent finally making him feel safe. </p><p>Lazily, Techno forced himself up look up and was greeted with Phil's kind smile as the hand on his head threaded through his hair. Still keeping Sol tight to his chest with one hand, Techno reached out his other hand weakly. </p><p>"D...Dad." Phil immediately leaned down and pulled the little into his arms. Techno pressed himself against the man, allowing himself to fully relax in the arms of the one person he trusted now. Sighing happily, the hand that was previously reaching for Phil started to make its way to his mouth. </p><p>Techno had slipped much younger than he'd ever done before. The stress of his life along with refusing to regress after last time seemed to take a toll on him. Phil would probably gently lecture him about waiting so long to regress later, but for now, Techno just wanted to forget the events of yesterday. </p><p>Sighing again, Techno sucked on his thumb. Phil laughed softly above him before a light yellow pacifier was held in front of his eyes. Techno sloppily grabbed it and placed the pacifier in his mouth, letting his eyes droop as exhaustion suddenly hit him. Phil adjusted his grip around him, making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly before lifting and carrying the boy to bed. </p><p>Laying him down, Techno whined as the warm arms left him. Another gently laugh sounded out as Phil made his way to where he knew Techno kept his little supply, grabbing some soft and warm pajamas for him. Walking back over, Phil coaxed the boy to sit up, being met with some resistance from the tired little. </p><p>Sighing fondly, Phil finally got Techno to move so he could help him change. The piglin hybrid was younger than Phil had ever seen him, but he figured he could take care of Techno well enough. Once the boy was changed and laying back down, Phil sat in the bed next to him, allowing Techno to curl into his lap. </p><p>After thinking for a moment, Phil launched into a whimsical story of a magic world with a brave knight. Techno sleepily giggled every time Phil made it obvious that the knight was meant to be the little. Allowing himself to be swept away into a sleepy world with Phil, Techno had completely forgotten about what had upset him enough to force him to fall head first into being little. </p><p>And for a moment in time, Techno felt safe and happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i usually have a series of my anon works but since this was done while drunk as hell I'll probably wait until i rewrite/edit this to be better before adding it there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>